A Date To The Wedding
by DevilsxDisguise
Summary: A RonHermione One Shot. Ron doesn't have a date to Bill and Fluer's wedding yet. Please Read and Review.


A/N: This is only my second HP fan fiction, so please review and tell me what I need to work on. Also if you haven't already, please read my other story 'The Decision'. Thanks for reading:)

Princess Gryffindor

A Date to the Wedding

By Princess Gryffindor

Ron was sitting in his bed, not being able to sleep, thinking about a certain know-it-all Gryffindor that is on his mind day and night. Ever since first year, when she told him he had dirt on his nose, she was the only girl that has been in his mind.

It was during fourth year that Ron realized that these feelings were more than a crush. When he saw her walk down the stairs in her beautiful pink dress, he knew he was in love with the one and only Hermione Granger. He didn't like that she was with Victor Krum that night, he wished that he had the courage to ask her to the ball, but he didn't have the guts to then. When he watched them dance that night, he felt the jealousy race threw his veins and all he wanted to do was get Hermione as far away from Victor as possible. These new feelings scared him a little because they were so new and unfamiliar. He also didn't know how she felt about him and was scared to ask her how she felt or to share his feelings with her. He was scared of being rejected or finding out that she didn't like him in that way.

During Ron's sixth year the only reason he dated Lavender was to take his mind off Hermione. All they did was snog and when they were snogging all he thought of was Hermione and what it would be like to snog her. It was at the end of their sixth year, after he broke things off with Lavender, that Ron's feelings were starting to surface more. It started at the funeral for Professor Dumbledore. Loosing their headmaster was a tragic loss for all of the students, especially at these dark times. When Ron saw how upset Hermione was at the funeral he just had to comfort her and while comforting her he let his grief go also. It was at this moment that he knew their was no way that he was going to be able to keep his feelings buried for long.

So now Ron is sitting in his bed in his room that he shares Harry at the Burrow trying his hardest to fall asleep and to stop thinking about her, but how could he not think about her, when she was only next door sleeping in the room that she shares with Ginny.

Everyone was going to be at the burrow soon for Bill and Fluer's wedding. That's why Harry and Hermione were there. The wedding was in three days and everyone couldn't wait for the wedding day to come. Most of the people that were going to the wedding were going to have dates, everyone had somebody, Harry was going with Ginny, Fred with Angelina, George with Katie, and so on. Everyone, or most everyone, had a date except Ron. Ron knew that this was his chance to ask Hermione to out with him. He knew that she didn't have a date either. That's why Ron is currently not able to get to sleep. He wants to ask her, but is afraid that she will say no and that would be embarrassing.

_'Just ask her'_ The voice in the back of his mind said.

_'But what if she says no? Then what?' _Ron argued back with the voice.

_'You'll never know until you ask her, will you? Just ask.' _The voice in his head responded.

_'I'll ask her in the morning then, but if she says no, I'm blaming you.' _

_'If you blame me, then really your only blaming your self, aren't you?'_

_'Shut up.' _Ron said and with that he fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Ron woke up and got ready to face the day. He was planning to ask Hermione to go to the wedding with him as her date at breakfast. Ron was still quite tired from staying up so late the night before, but he knew that the time spent was worth it because it gave him the courage to finally ask Hermione out.

When Ron walked down the stairs to eat breakfast everyone was already there, waiting for Mrs.Weasley to serve the food. When he looked around he saw that Fred and George were there too.

_'Great. Why do they have to be here today? There only going to embarrass me if everything doesn't go right' _Ron thought.

As he sat down at the table, next to Hermione, Ron mumbled 'Morning' to everyone and they returned the greeting. They all sat in silence until Mrs.Weasley served breakfast. Once everyone got food, they started talking amongst each other. Hermione was eating her food quietly, not talking to anyone and Ron knew that this was his chance to ask her.

_'Just ask her already! What have you got to loose?'_ The voice in his mind said.

_'I have a lot to loose, like one of my best friends!' _Ron responded.

_'Stop being such a baby and ask her already!'_ The voice said.

_'Fine. Here goes nothing.'_

"'Mi-'Mione?" asked Ron.

"What, Ron?" Hermione responded.

"Um...Well I-I was just wondering if you would like to go to the wedding with me? I-I mean you don't have to. I w-was just wondering if you would want to." Ron stumbled out in one breath.

After hearing what Ron just asked the entire table was quiet, waiting for Hermione's answer.

"I would like that Ron." She finally said.

After hearing her answer, everyone started talking at once.

"'Bout time, mate!" Harry said.

"See Hermione! I told you he liked you!" Ginny said to Hermione making her blush.

"Finally. Thought you'd never ask her." Fred and George said together.

And many other 'Finally's or 'Bout times's were heard from around the table.

Then conversations started up again and everyone went back to eating.

_'I knew she would say yes.' _The voice in his head said to Ron.

_'No, you didn't. Why do you keep bothering me anyway? Your starting to be quite annoying.' _Ron said to the voice.

_'Don't worry I won't be bothering you any longer. I did my job.'_ The voice responded.

_'And what was that? To annoy me?'_

_'No, to get you to ask her to the wedding. Honestly, are you really that slow?'_

_'Shut up.'_ Ron said and he ate his breakfast in peace without any annoying voices in his head and with the knowledge that he had a beautiful date to the wedding.


End file.
